


My Prince~ss

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, not so much right not but it could change 8D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: young Altean Lance meets Galra Keith for the first time and they decide to just sit around and talk for a bit.. Lance feels some attraction but..what about Keith?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Daaaahhh 8D I TOLD YOU I WOULD DO IT (wellllll i said it on Twitter so..hahaha…ha..haha…….uunnhh)
> 
> and here it iiit xD a small AU Altean/Lance and Galra/Keith as children…when they first met and..keith being a boysh cutie >X3 hahaha
> 
> Lance is so adorable..i can imagine him with long white hair..awwww well
> 
> maybe i should continue this? XD I wonder huhuhu
> 
> NOT BETA-ED so...SORRYY OK??!! ;A;!!!!!!!!

 

  
  


He was looking at his white, long hair for quite some time now. It looked like all the tics in this world were just not moving anymore because he was looking blankly at his own reflection in the mirror and couldn't look away.

His big bedroom was full of colorful things, a perfect bedroom for a prince. The huge windows brought so much sunlight inside, Lance never had a reason to fully open a light if not his night light when he went to sleep. The big mirror right next to the windows made it possible for him to look outside and admire the who Altean kingdom right after sleeping when he brushed his hair or just puts on jewelry.

He loved to wear earrings. The ones he cherished the most were the ones his lovely cousin gave him for his birthday. The way the blue crystals glowed during a night of full moon made his heart skip a bit every time. It wasn't called the 'blue moon crystal' for no reason.

He played with them for a while before removing his fingers from his ear and grab a pair of scissors from the drawer. He was still looking at the metallic tool in his hand hesitant of what his next move should be... the more he looked over in the mirror..the more he hesitated.

  
  


_-Oh Lance... here you are!!-_

_Coran's voice echoed thru the ball room, distracting him from his usual talk with his parents and made him turn around only to see the tall Royal Adviser standing right behind him with a smile stamped all over his face._

_-i want you to meet...eh? Ah...no need to be shy.. please step ahead...-_

_As he spoke, a smaller yet pointy feline eared boy, appears behind him. His skin had the same color as the Galra soldiers at King Alfor's side..but he was way to young to be a soldier.._

_-this is Keith... he is new to this type of festivities so I thought maybe it would be a good idea to introduce him to you. Princess Allura is busy with her father right now so maybe you tho can have a little chat? Get to know yourselves better?-_

_The smaller boy rose his hand and greeted the younger Prince that smiled back gently and shake his hand as well._

_Coran was satisfied with that and took his leave when the two boys finally got closer to each other. They were both standing in the middle of the room, looking at each other..just exploring and calculating this whole situation._

_Keith was a little smaller then him, and he looked all so shy and tiny right in front of Lance. The younger Altean smiled at that thought and spoke breaking the funny silence that was surrounding the two of them._

_-emm..are you a Galra..?-_

_What a question...of course he is.... Keith nodded and blushed looking back searching for something...or someone. Lance did think that maybe he came on to hard on the poor boy as he did look uncomfortable to be standing next to him. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked such a personal question? Was it even that personal?_

_-i..im sorry...-_

_Lance whispered ans looked back, searching for Allura...maybe she would get more along with him..._

_-n..no it's me... im not used to be surrounded by someone my age... especially not as pretty as you...-_

_Lance blushed immediately at that and covered his face with his long, white hair, making sure Keith couldn't see his flushed face. It was painted all over his face now and he was more then sure that if someone saw him, he'd ask him if he was having a fever. Keith blushed himself when he realized what he said but didn't think he actually said something rude, so he just tried to keep his cool and act normal, as to say._

_-.uumh....t..thank you....-_

_His voice came out as a small mouse squeak while trying to compose any other type of sentence.. it was really hard to concentrate tho._

_The smaller Galra laughed at that and asked if the could move to the balcony to have a more private conversation. Away from all the adults and nobles in the room. They went outside, talking about small things... mostly child stuff... Lance's voice still only a bare whisper. Keith had to lean in many times to actually hear him speak, which made Lance blush even more and hide behind his hair._

_They spent quite some time just talking and laughing. Lance didn't feel like this in a long time and by the looks of it neither did Keith. He needed someone his age to talk to..to really feel free and talk his feelings out. They both needed it._

_When finally some of the Royal guards came to talk to Keith and tell him it was time to leave, Lance noticed it was already this late and he probably needed to get back to his parents.._

_-it was really nice meeting you! I hope we get to see each other again soon...-_

_Keith grabber Lance's hand and kissed it gently, the other boy blushing hard but not retreating his hand. Some of the guards were a bit confused but didn't speak their minds and decided to just let it go. As soon as they parted Keith smiled back at Lance and...._

  
  


  
  


snip..snip...snip

Lance's hand moved on it's own, like a trans and removed a hand full of, silky white, hair from his back. The more he cut the more the floor was covered with his hair piling more and more underneath him.

A loud knock on the door and Lance's focus on his hair was interrupted. Could it be? His mother? She did say she was waiting for him to come down for breakfast but he didn't expect her to come up looking for him.

-n..not ready...yet-

he cut even faster, wanting this to be over with...he tried cutting again but this time accidentally cut himself, yelping a bit out of pain.

The door suddenly flew open and a smaller, white haired, girl entered the room looking for her cousin.

-heey Lance... auntie is waitiiii..aa..?? Lance? What are you doing? Dummyyy!!-

She yelled at him, rushing over as the younger boy looked over his shoulder, feeling embarrassed about this whole situation.

-im sorry Allura...i had to...do this...-

-Lance...cous... why? Why would you cut your beautiful hair...? It was so pretty! Even I was jealous...-

That was exactly why Lance lost it... he felt so embarrassed looking at the mirror in front of him, his hair wasn't even a bit symmetrical but all he could see was an ugly little prince...sitting in his own bit room...all alone...

-it's because...it looks like a girls...isn't it?-

He spoke, lowering his voice, Allura had a hard time understanding what he said.

-Lance..it's not girly to have long hair...my father has a ponytail.. what the quiznak?-

-ah..Allura language...-

-woops...Coran's influence..sorry-

She stick her tongue out and Lance couldn't contain a smile.

-Lance.. I really don't know what happened...but promise me you don't so silly things like this again? Not on your own..I'm here for you cousin.. please talk to me.. you know your not alone...-

Those words make Lance skip a beat. He was really happy to see Allura was by his side and comforted him. He nodded back and let her even cut his hair fully when she volunteered to fix the mess he made.

She brushed his hair and cut the tips making sure his neck was still a bit covered with his hair, long enough for him to still touch and feel the silky white hair he usually loved. Now he had a more boy-sh type of hair style..and the earring didn't quite match anymore. But Lance never wanted to remove them, he insisted on wearing them all the time. Even when his parents saw him that day for breakfast. Allura was by his side all the time, comforting him.

Even if she still didn't know what really made Lance cut his hair..she would still be here in case he ever wanted to tell her.

  
  


- _it was really nice meeting you! I hope we get to see each other again soon... my princess~_

  
  


_Lance never forgot those words...even if Keith did confuse him for a girl..and made him like him more...Lance was determined to take his little revenge on Keith eventually..and maybe..juuust maybe...make him fall in love with him.. just for revenge..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wasn't to meet Keith again...but he doesn't know what Keith looks like..i mean..it's been so many years now...does Keith even remember him? and what will happen when they meet again??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y e s 

Several years passed since that day... Lance was already used to his new hairstyle even if it did take a lot of time to adjust. And people around him were confused to why he actually did such a thing.

Allura loved his hair no less. She couldn't braid it anymore or just brush it before going to bed, while the two of them shared some amusing stories of their previous days. But she still had her piece of fun with it. She liked to decorate his hair with flowers and beads to match the earnings she gave him.

Lance liked his hair shorter. It took so less time to wash and dry it every time and he didn't get all tangled up when the wind was to strong. He looked more manly now... well he did grow a lot. And his figure was more built.

He wasn't the best built guy on the planet but he looked quite mature for his age... his chest was board and well built but his hands and legs were still pretty skinny.   
His idea of a perfect male body was the 'muscles' and he imagined few times already to...how well built would Keith be at this age?

Was he a soldier now? A full titled commandant? Or just a regular person but..handsome no less. Keith even tho made fun of him..or rather said... didn't see the 'small detail' was still on his mind..and he couldn't just...ignore his feelings for the boy. Whether he did it on purpose or not, it didn't matter to Lance to much. He wanted to see Keith once more..and he will do whatever it takes to do so.

 

Finally a chance opened up for Lance, when Alfor decided to go to Daibazaal to see his old friend and the young prince wanted to join in. Of course Alfor was against it at first...but Allura said it would be a good experience for Lance as much as for her...so he decided to take both of them on a small trip.

-but you need to be next to me all the time, and listen...don't wonder around, don't disappear and don't make trouble. Zarkon is not that much of a patient man with children like I am.. ok?-

-ok, ok!! don't worry! We will behave!

Allura and Lance smiled at each other and giggled as King Alfor acknowledged them and accepted their presence on board. The only rule was for them not to wonder around and get lost...

a rule Lance was intending to break soon enough.

When Alfor finally arrived at planet Daibazaal he was greeted by many Galra soldiers that lead him and the two cousins to Zarkon's chambers.  
Lance keeps looking around if he could find any sight of Keith whatsoever but found it hard because most of them were drones and some wore helmets over their head. He didn't see Keith for year... he wasn't even sure how he looked like now.

Lance didn't want to ask too many questions because Alfor made it clear that he had to stay put... so he gently nudged Allura to turn around.   
The princess turned around only to notice Lance's sudden eagerness. 

-we cant..right now...-

She whispered, not wanting her father to hear them speak, trying to walk fast behind her father. Lance whispered back

-i need time..i just need you to keep him distracted...-

-please Lance don't...-

-great!!!-

As he spoke he turned around looking at one of the Galra soldiers. He was stalling the soldiers with random questions making sure they were distracted as he tried to make a run for it. When they finally turned the corner Lance stopped, looking at the soldier talk to himself before they faded away from Lance's view.  
The Altean prince turned around and walked a bit all alone trying to find some way to find the other soldier.. he had to ask around.. he needed to just stop someone and ask few questions. He wasn't doing anything wrong right? Was he?

Before he could answer himself, he was stopped by someone who grabbed his shoulder turning him around fast. Lance was shocked to find non other than Coran looking down on him quite mad.

-may I know why you are walking all alone around the castle?-

Lance didn't know what to say.. he just needed an excuse. Anything

-i...was looking for the bathroom?-

Great... as if Coran would fall for that!!

-oh well then follow me..! it's not my first time being here....-

Lance couldn't believe that Coran actually fell for it... he was more dense then expected. But it all went to Lance's advantage..he could easily loose Coran somewhere and just run off again..

 

It could have been like that... if the Royal Adviser didn't hold his hand all the way while they were walking along the hallways. Of course many soldiers kept looking at them in a weird way..and Lance knew exactly why. Coran was treating him like a baby.. it was so uncomfortable and embarrassing.

But if he dared to speak to him or try to run away he knew the other would make his walk to the bathroom all the way more embarrassing.

Indeed...Lance did end up sitting in the bathroom stall mumbling to himself. This wasn't going as planned. Now Coran will take him back to Alfor and Zarkon and his whole effort would go to waste. He needed a back up plan.. maybe...maybe make Coran talk on and on about some... Altean story.. or just talk about his Grandfather... who knows.. ? The guy liked to talk...

Maybe Allura will help him? Well..he already did leave them behind..and he was pretty sure Alfor already found out that Lance was missing. He probably send Coran after him for that reason. Even tho Lance didn't want to admit it.. he was in a tight spot..   
He didn't want to go back to Alfor and Allura with no results. But for now...he didn't have any choice.. he was already waiting for King Alfor's rage upon him..

-Prince Lance? Are you alright? Are you stuck??-

-err...n..no Coran..im about to get out..just a sec..-

The Altean prince got up from the toiled and flushed the water just to make sure Coran fell for the whole “bathroom excuse”

-you sure took a lot of time... everything alright?-

-yeaah!! yeah get off my back..i was just... processing..-

-oh!! is your digestive system alright? If not I have a perfect recipe for stomacha...-

-I don't have anything!! just stop!!!-

He opened the door of the bathroom, furiously, slamming it against someone behind it. He immediately froze thinking it was Coran and not wanting to face the fury of the Altean Advisor he closed the door back kneeling on the floor.

-i..im so sorry..are you...ah..-

It wasn't Coran behind the door, because the Altean Adviser was standing right besides him right now. One Galra soldier helped the other one, hit by the door, to get up before Lance had a chance to look at him.

-im terribly sorry..i didn't know someone was behind ...-

-n..no worries..i mean I was walking too fast.. hehe...i was looking for someone and didn't pay attention...!!-

When Lance finally got up he noticed the other boy that was hit by the door looking rather familiar.. or better yet he looked different than the other Galra's around. He looked quite young too.

-we are so sorry...-

-Keith we need to go..if you don't want to loose the King...-

-wai....t ..Keith?-

Lance stood there ..almost dazzled by the fact that Keith was standing right in front of him. Keith on the other hand didn't look amused at all. He only brushed him off and walked away as nothing happened.

-w..wait Keith!! you said your name was Keith?-

-yeah?? sorry can I help you..im a bit busy right now!!-

-wait..s..stop!!- 

Lance was running behind Keith as Coran tried to reach for them, Keith still accelerating his pace.

-i can't talk right now..im looking for someone...-

-i think the Princess is here...in the next room-

-princess?-

-yeaa? Unless you know where the princess is you can't help me..nor distract me..-

-your looking for the princess? You? Why??-

Lance was extremely confused right now..why would Keith look for Allura now? Wasn't he...even a bit curious about Lance? Did Keith forget about him..after so long?  
Keith stopped and turned around facing Lance.. the two of them locked eyes together and kept silent for a moment. Then Keith finally spoke.

-i want to meet with her again... I.. have to speak to her...do you know where she is?-

-i don't know...I got parted with Allura and King Alfor..but why..?-

-Allura? No! Im looking for Lance... so if you can't help me..-

-eh?-

The was Keith was looking at him was amusing... so he really didn't realize it? He didn't realize after all this years that Lance was a man...and on top of that...right in front of him.  
-sooo your looking for Lance..are you?-

It was Keit's time to look confused now, the other was...mocking him?-

-I don't think..it's a good idea L..-

-ssshh Coran....Keith here is looking for princess Lance....isn't that cute?-

-are you mocking me...-

-Keith!!- the other Galra with him tried to calm the atmosphere knowing how hot headed Keith could be but it went all in vane.

-no!! shut up!! are you mocking me?-

-maybe a little?-

he twirled his fingers over his short hair as to try and refresh the others memory, all for nothing because apparently Keith was dense.. more then ever. He really didn't get it.  
-i don't have time for this...!-

-ohh now you don't have time for me? How funny!!-

-Lance...we need to...-

Keith wanted to leave in a hurry before he heard the name slip out of Coran's mouth. He froze on the spot and slowly tilted his head on the side, looking at Lance with wide eyes.

-Lance?-

-mmhh~ do I have your attention now??-

-it can't be...Lance? I mean...she was so cute..and...pretty and...-

-a male..?-

Lance rose and eyebrow curious of Keith's reaction. This was getting amusing by the minute.

-your..a male?? and on top of that...a rude one??-

-Excuuuse mee?! Ruuude? Look who is talking!!!-

-what..? how dare you!!-

Both of them moved forward facing each other, chest to chest not looking rather pissed...Coran and the other Galra tried to calm down the situation before it all escalated as another voice echoed in the corridors. This time it was King Alfors voice..calling for Lance to join them.

-oh.. Ok I will be right there... well~ apparently our meeting is short..but I hope to see you soon...because I plan on visiting more often.. Kee~it!!-

the last part was more of a melodic tone, as Lance passed right besides Keith, patting his shoulder.

 

The Galra soldier kept silent as the other one left him behind.. with a lot of doubt in mind.. and a whole lot to explain later.....

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be happy to know if you want me to continue..i know i probably will tho so XD but still  
> for any opinion or generally just bcs of me~ here is my tumblr. http://chibi-taan.tumblr.com/post/165275724399/my-princess/  
> and twitter~ https://twitter.com/BastetChibiTaan


End file.
